Lifesigns: Bleached Unit
by Awesome Archer
Summary: Enter Ichigo Kurosaki's life as a doctor. get ready to face patients with dark secrets, friends, foes, and more! Based on lifesigns game.
1. Chapter 1

**Lifesigns: Bleached Unit**

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating any stories! I have been really busy with all my schoolwork and projects(dang you Mr.H for giving me that heraldry thing!) Well, this story is based on my second favorite video game, first being shattered blade, Lifesigns: Surgical Unit. I do not own bleach or the game, Konami and Kubo Tite do.**

**-------- Episode 1---------**

_**Lost Life**_

Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki was driving his simple, small car down the road leading to the hospital where he worked. Seimei Medical University Hospital. The most prestigious hospital in Northeast Karakura Town. Ichigo had graduated from Karakura High when he was just 17 years old, and was considered a prodigy by most residents in the ER. He currently was an intern near the Third Cardiac Unit, run by "the magic healer" Retsu Unohana, who was also his current supervisor. She was kind and caring, but could have a mean streak to her.

He soon arrived at the large parking lot near his section of the hospital. Ichigo reflected back to the time his sister Karin was diagnosed with cancer. When he and his sister were younger, his mother, Masaki Kurosaki, had died from an unexplained case of lung cancer. She had never smoked in her short life. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughtful state as a large manilla folder was slapped on his head.

"Oi, Ichiberry! Come on or you're gonna be reprimanded by Byakuya-sensei sama!!!" Shouted his red-haired friend, Abarai Renji. The man had been his friend ever since they met in their sophomore class in school, and it continued on through college. They parted wys for a while so Renji could get his degree in radiology. The red-head was dressed in his regular scrubs with his crimson locks in a high ponytail.

Ichigo sighed as he walked towards the entrance. "I'm coming Renji." He said as he adjusted his pure white labcoat.

Renji turned towards him with a serious look on his face. Not good. "Ichigo, there was a call from an ambulance about three minutes ago. A woman who worked in a daycare suddenly passed out and was complaining of pain in the lower abdomen. She is waiting in room D67. You better hurry!" And with that, Renji rushed off to the locker room to drop his backpack off. Ichigo ran to the room Renji specified for him. Crowds of nurses and patients were shocked briefly at the intern's swiftness.

He bursted through the curtains blocking the door, and was greeted by the voice of the nurse named Rukia. He slumped into the room, panting heavily from the across-the-hospital-dash, and looked to see his first patient of the day….

**Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!! Hahahaha!! I got you guys!**

**Sorry about that, I'm just really happy I got this done! Special thanks to TheDrunkenWerewolf for being just awesome, and Totschafe for giving me the inspiration! I love you guys!!!!! Please read and review, or the fox gets it!!!!!!!1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lifesigns: Bleached Unit**

Ichigo Kurosaki entered the room of his first patient of the day. He looked to see that the charge was a fairly young woman, who was holding her stomach in pain.

"Dr. Kurosaki, this is the patient. Her name is Asuza Inose, and she is complaining of chronic pain in her abdominal region." Said Rukia Kuchiki, the most current addition to the hospital, and one of Seimei's few female nurses.

Ichigo directed his attention to Asuza, who was lying calmly on the bed. "When did your symptoms appear, Asuza-san?" He asked. Asuza replied. "About four days ago, doctor. I work at an elementary school. One of the students was fooling around and accidently kicked me in the stomach."

Ichigo nodded his head and prepared to examine her. "Why did you wait so long before going to see a doctor?" He asked her with a concerned face. Asuza angrily said," I have to work, you know! Taking care of myself and my younger brother takes a lot out of me!"

Ichigo began his examination by palpating her stomach. He found that the pain was in the lower part of her stomach. She had also suffered from nausea. It was obvious the kick had been very rough. He also took her pulse and temperature, both of which were very high because of the pain. He listened to her stomach sounds, and noticed they were very faint to having no sound at all. Ichigo had a hunch, but warned himself not to jump to conclusions. Ichi's hunch just happened to be completely correct.

After Ichigo's examination, he found the diagnosis he was waiting for and had expected. It was appendicitis, the inflammation of the appendix. The sugery was very simple, but could be very confusing to many new doctors. The kick to her stomach had possibly ruptured the appendix. Rukia had already set up a room for Asuza, who was worrying about the cost of the operation. It would cost about 8,000-10,000 yen for the procedure, and he had to convince the menacing Byakuya Kuchiki, director of Seimei, to get her a discount.

Ichigo was stopped in his walking from Asuza's room when his PHS(1) rang. Rukia sounded frantic as she explained the situation. Some strange guy was standing suspiciously at the reception counter. Ichi ran towards the lobby. There he met the guy Rukia was talking about. He had blond-gold hair, and gold eyes. He was wearing a yellow motorcycle jacket with ads all over it, and a white shirt and blue jeans.

The guy spoke," Hey, do you know where my sis is?" _Wait,_ Ichi thought. _Doesn't Asuza have a…? _"Are you related to Asuza-san?" He asked. That Guy replied with, "Wait, you're treating my sister? You don't look very reliable." An angry anime vein formed at Ichigo's forehead. "Do you want me to take you to your sister, or not?" He asked angrily. That Guy shrugged and said a mumbled "Whatever."

-------- Asuza's Room-------

"Asuza-san, your brother is here." Ichigo said. That Guy said to his sister," Wow, Asuza. I never thought you could get sick!" Asuza glared at him and the soft smirk on his face disappeared. "Go away Kouichi." She said. "If its money you want, you can't have any. Go to class now." "Are you still hanging out with those guys?" She asked Koichi. He only mumbled something that Ichi and Asuza couldn't hear. This would have to be dealt with later. Koichi soon shuffled out the sliding door.

Ichigo went out into the hallway with him. Koichi looked surprised at his sister's behavior. "Koichi." Ichigo said. "Yeah, doctor?" Ichigo cleared his throat and began his lecture. "As you may know, I am your sister's attending physician. She will be going to have an operation for her appendicitis. She will need all the rest she can get, so please don't excite her." Koichi nodded dumbly. "What's appendicitis?" He asked. Ichi asked Koichi, " Well, have you ever heard of "blind gut?" Koichi smacked his head in a I-coulda-had-a-v8 way. "Blind gut? Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Ichi had had enough with him. he rubbed his face with the back of his labcoat. "Please go to school. Your sister is worried about you now." His question was answered when Koichi walked towards the front entrance of the hospital. "I leave my sis in your hands, doctor. Besides, the first and second periods are breaks anyway." Koichi said with a wave of the hand. The boy left the hospital with a loud rumble of his small motorcycle.

Ichigo sighed and watched him off. _Breaks, huh? I want one of those right now. _He ruffled his short orange hair and waltzed back into the hospital to see his next patient.

**Yay, second chappie!!!!! Guys, please read and review, cause reviews are like oxygen to me, I need it!!!!!! Byes!******

**(1) The PHS is a cellphone-like item that recieves wireless signals from only other PHSs in an emergency. It works exactly like a celly, but has a weaker signal. Sorry, I love to explain stuff in really big detail:) **

**I don't own bleach or lifesigns. Most of the text is almost directly taken from the game dialouge, which is about 3/4 of the game. **

**Currently: trying to play Trauma Center, but badly losing each time.... I'm pathetic:( And watching bleach english dub. damn, these guys never shut the crell up. oh god, ririn's bitching again. I hate her, that stupid little #%$er! You all know what I said, so deal with it!!**

**Haha!!!!! Koichi needs a v8! Give me reviews or I will sic a drink-deprived Koichi on you guys!**

**Koichi: She will. Trust me.**

**Me: Well, if the peoples on the net won't review, we'll see!**

**Koichi: You're so evil.**

**Me: I know. You guys love it though!**


End file.
